


Deseo

by Rahzel



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahzel/pseuds/Rahzel
Summary: Cinco minutos que se pierden en el tiempo cuando los dos están juntos.
Relationships: Ibiki Morino/Hinata Hyuuga
Kudos: 2





	Deseo

Rudo, tosco, una experiencia brusca en su boca y aun así, tan maravillosa que al cerrar los ojos, deseó que sus labios nunca se separaran de los de él. No obstante, la vida era injusta y él la dejó volver a tomar aire al separarse de sí. Sus dedos aún tenían el cobijo de su cabello oscuro enredándose en la piel morena de Ibiki.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? —preguntó tímida Hinata bajando la vista mientras llevaba su mano a la camisa del ninja.

Ibiki acarició su mejilla y tomándola del mentón, hizo que levantara su rostro y lo mirase.

—Cinco minutos antes de que vaya a ver al Hokage.

—Cinco minutos —susurró— ¿p-puedo pedir cinco más?

Si antes estaba sonrojada, el color que había tomado ahora su rostro dejaría avergonzados a los más rojos tomates. Hinata no podía más con sus nervios. Ibiki rio y acomodó su cabello detrás de la oreja de la mujer.

—Que sean quince —confiado de que Kakashi no se iba a molestar de su tardanza, la tomó de la cintura y volvió a besarla… por cinco minutos más y cinco y cinco. En la intimidad de su oficina, sólo los dos y con sus cinco minutos de puro amor Hinata no podía pedir más.

En el momento que empezó a tratar con Ibiki, su apariencia y la forma de verlo a él habían cambiado. Era un león, pero podía ver lo tierno y amable que era el trato con ella y con simples detalles que podrían no ser demasiado, como ayudarla cuando tenía que cargar archiveros o esperarla para almorzar juntos o cuando insistía en acompañarla a pesar de que ella era una ninja capaz de defenderse, él siempre caminaba a su lado, en silencio y de tanto en tanto, le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa que sacudían su corazón como si estuviera preparando un coctel.

Estaba tan a gusto siendo recorrida por sus manos ásperas, pero a la vez, tiernas y cuidadosas para tratarla, que se sintió mal cuando tocaron la puerta a interrumpirlos.

—Estoy ocupado —dijo Morino esperando que se fueran, pero la voz del otro lado le recordó su reunión y sus cinco minutos extra se vieron esfumados de golpe.

La mujer, sentada sobre el escritorio, se acomodó la blusa con timidez y las mejillas pronto a arder de tan rojas que estaban.

—Ve —dijo la princesa Hyuuga— tienes cosas que atender. Yo te esperaré —le sonrió cálidamente y se puso de pie.

El hombre rodeó el escritorio y buscó dentro de él, removiendo algunas cosas en él hasta que halló con expresión de triunfo lo que había ido a buscar. Tomó la mano de Hinata y depósito entre ellas, una llave.

—Es de mi casa, te veré ahí. No te haré esperar aquí hasta que termine mis deberes. Ponte cómoda.

—Pero…

La rodeó de la cintura y la besó de manera tan audaz que la sangre se le fue a la cabeza a la mujer, sin poder articular una sola oración para negarse a lo que acababa de suceder.

—Haré la cena —musitó con suavidad y él se rio besando su frente antes de salir de la oficina.

La princesa Hyuuga se quedó un rato más ahí, justo después de despedirse de él, miró la llave en su mano y una sonrisa tonta se formó en sus labios atesorándola contra su pecho, salió risueña a hacer las compras para prepararle una deliciosa cena.

******

El olor de la comida que había preparado Hinata traspasaba la puerta, haciendo que más que un transeúnte que pasaba por la casa sintiera hacerse agua la boca con el manjar que había preparado para su pareja. Era buena en la cocina y lo que no podía expresar hablando por causa de su timidez, bien podría mostrarlo en la dedicación que ponía al hacer las cosas para Ibiki.

Él apenas entró, se quitó los zapatos haciendo notar el intenso aroma de la carne estofada que ella había preparado. Hinata se acercó a darle la bienvenida a su casa secándose las manos en el delantal y con cierta prisa al no tener la comida totalmente lista para recibirlo ya con todo servido.

A Ibiki no le importaba eso, que con tenerla en su casa era más que suficiente como para sentirse en paz. La atrapó entre sus brazos y acarició el cabello largo de Hinata, tan sedoso y suave como era el mismo temple de su carácter. Hinata era como una lucecilla en lo oscuro y rin de su vida y no quería, se esforzaba en que pudiera seguir brillando, que la oscuridad y todo lo que había pasado su generación no se repitieran para que la calidez de su persona no se viera afectada por las tristezas de la vida de un ninja.

Ella se apoyó contra su pecho y sonrió feliz antes de levantar la vista y recibir un tierno beso de él, que pronto fue tornándose más intenso haciéndola perder el aliento levantándola del suelo, listo para continuar lo que habían dejado inconcluso en la oficina.

—¡La cena! —exclamó ella al tomar aliento intentando recuperarse de sus propios sentimientos.

—Cinco minutos —le respondió él besando su cuello haciéndola estremecer. Hinata ya no podía más con el repiqueteo de su corazón.

—Tus cinco minutos nunca son cinco minutos —rebatió cerrando los ojos con las manos enredadas en el cuello de él.

—Entonces, dejemos la cena para más tarde —susurró en su oído y sus nervios estallaron haciéndole un nudo en la boca del estómago. Ya no podía, sentir esa calidez en su pecho y el deseo que él expandía en ella como si pudiera contagiarla con sus roces, con sus besos, con su amor, era suficiente para murmurar un sí y corresponderle como no había hecho con nadie.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y no hubo nada más que ellos dos expresándose su amor.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, hola! Sé que esta es una pareja super crack, pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Adoro la interacción entre los dos personajes y todo lo que se puede sacar de la relación de ellos. Adoro las relaciones con diferencia de edad y creo que el carácter de Hinata es perfecto para Ibiki (lo lamento para los fans del Naru/Hina, pero soy poco fan de esta pareja).
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado de la obra, me dejan sus comentarios, sugerencias o sus sacadas de onda XDDDD todo es bienvenido.
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
